I Fell For Love
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: He had been banished from the Heavens and his Grace has been long gone. With the sorcerers blocking out the forces of Heaven, can he survive this man-made Apocalypse? And this demon that just can't get enough of him? Angels n Demons.
1. Being Among Their Ranks

The things just popped up and so that means it'll take me some time to publish and finish this. The plot is not for one-shots so… there ya go. I guess I have to sport a somewhat Harem thingy since demons love lust and yeah, sins. But my main pairing is yaoi… O.o Whaaaa? Welcome to **I Fell For Love**…

I may be back with a 'dull' fic but I will try to male it live with all those other genre scenes courtesy of the other demons and their witches. This is a Romance with a fixed pairing… maybe Naruto is a tsundere! (Nope… that only applies to girls and Naruto is the boy in here.) And yes, this will be a lot much shorter than my normal stories. But please enjoy and don't forget to review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in anyway humanly possible! Can we just stop this? It's not like I can buy Naruto without selling Sasuke's body to him! Oops, that was random!

WARNING: Yaoi, gore, violence, lemon and lime, sins… and believe me, I meant NO BLASPHEMY!

… **I Fell For Love …**

**Summary: **He had been banished from the Heavens and his Grace has been long gone. With the sorcerers blocking out the forces of Heaven, can he survive this man-made Apocalypse? And this demon that just can't get enough of him?

… **I Fell For Love …**

_I walk the world of humans as if one of them. Walk to the station, ride the train, hear their gossips, see their unforgivable acts… I never dreamt I would be one of them. Mortals do have a certain way of balancing the Words of God and the whispers of the Devil. They do deserve a balanced stream of absolution and punishment. But who am I to talk? Who am I to lecture mankind when I myself have lost to the words of an absolute evil? A fake name, a fake identity… those are everything I have left within me… just everything I have to live with in this world of mortals._

_**Hey, don't forget about me.**_

A blond young man stirs at his seat at the station while gazing at the people walking before him. He is sporting a spiky hair that seems to be natural and soft. He also has these mortal clothes of white cardigan, loose white shirt, dark pants and dark sneakers. He gazes at the incoming figure of another young man with dark hair and eyes. He has this dark bangs framing his face and then the remaining strands stick up behind his head. He is walking in a build-embracing dark jacket, fitted blue tanktop, skinny jeans and dark sneakers.

The approaching man has a smirk plastered at his face and he sits beside the blond, his arm getting stretched and bent behind the blond's shoulders. The blond's azure eyes go back to the horizon before them, "What do you want from me? And what happened to your previous meat suit?" The raven twitches and then he smirks bigger, "I threw it back to the parents of its owner. I found this one hanging from his ceiling. I just like it… so I took it. This is basically dead."

He then cups his hand at the blond's jaw and makes him face him a little as he nears his face to the azure-eyed, "Just like you wanted. No live meat suits." He then licks the blond's other jaw which makes him angry. The blond frowns and abruptly stands up to walk away from the raven. _Stop whispering at me, demon._

_**Fine, fine, angel… oops, I forgot. You're not an angel anymore.**_

…

**I FELL FOR LOVE**

**CHAPTER 1: BEING AMONG THEIR RANKS**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

…

"Come on, it's been five days since you haven't eaten anything." The raven guy fails to do the blond's bidding and continues to follow him through. However, the former angel stays silent and keeps on ignoring the demon in a meat suit walking beside him. The demon then stops walking and crosses his arms at his firm chest, a devilish smirk plastered at his maniacal face.

The blond keeps on walking, relieved that the demon has stopped stalking him for once. But then a mother who is passing by suddenly says, "Hello, Naruto." The blond flings but both of them continue on walking away. Then a child runs past him, "Do you even have the money to buy food?" He flings yet again and then the policeman facilitating the traffic maniacally grins at him, "You will starve until you can't move any longer!"

"What on earth…" He whispers and then he starts running away and the people he keeps on passing by tell him of all possible things a demon would say to convince him. He stops running and leans at a post to pant in his fatigue. Then a kid in his kiddy scooter passes by, "Look at that kid by the fruit stand." His eyes motion at the direction and he sees a child with groceries at hand. Three joggers pass by with them looking at Naruto with malice and a maniacal grin, yelling at him in unison, "Grab the bag, idiot!" He gets taken aback and the drivers passing by start yelling, "Get it! Get it, idiot!" He glares and then he walks away. He then comes across another fruit stand where the fruits are dancing as they sing, "Take us, Naruto! Don't care about the witness for they are all blind!" He looks around and everyone is manically grinning at him, their eyes almost popping from the sockets.

"The vendor is even willing to kill himself so you can just grab a bite!" They continue to dance as the maniacal vendor crazily giggles while holding a knife against his neck. He then hesitantly walks away to run off for good. The people keep on calling him to get their food and he keeps on running away from them. He walks in a restaurant to sit down and take a rest from all the running he has done.

"You seem to be tired of running away, huh." A sudden voice speaks and Naruto opens his eyes to see the raven demon before him, his chin above his hand and eyes at him with lust, "So, ready for lunch?" In just one click, food is served and a waitress bids them bon appétit. Naruto glares at the demon before the raven presents him the food with a hand gesture, "Come on, Naruto. They've been waiting for you to eat them."

Naruto stares down at the expensive beef steaks and other cuisines at the table. He looks away as he bits his lower lip in hesitation. He slowly and hesitantly holds on to the fork and knife… only to give to the call of hunger. He slowly digs in to the temptation of the food and the demon giggles softly as he watches the fallen angel eat up… without any money to pay. Finishing the food, he stands up and goes to the lavatory… only to escape through the window.

He lands at the alley which is only two storey away. He runs as fast as he can… creating his second sin.

…

**I Fell For Love**

…

"So, how'd you like the food, honey?" The raven runs his hand around Naruto's chin and the blond turns away from him. They are seated at a bench in the park. Naruto is trying to get away from the demon for the last five days and this would be the first time they are staying together near each other for the longest time. The demon has been playing with Naruto's hair and the blond just keep himself silent.

"So Naruto finally gives in to _my_ temptations…" He blows on Naruto's cheek, "I wonder for how long will he resist some more of it." Naruto then glares at the raven and speaks with utter madness, "Why don't you just leave me alone, demon." It has been said as if a statement and the demon smirks after the surprised facial reaction, "Sasuke. You should call me Sasuke."

"I don't care about your name." Naruto turns away again and stands up to walk away from the raven once more. Sasuke, however, changes his sitting position and lays back at the bench… without a devious smirk or any demonic remarks. He lets the blond go away peacefully…

Naruto reaches an alley and turns to the corner with his eyes on the ground. And then a foot of a wall seeps in his view and wonders why would a wall cover such a supposedly road-connecting alley. And then two men distantly stand behind him, their shadows visible at the wall Naruto is facing.

He turns around to see two well-build men in coats and blazers absent-mindedly glaring at him. They then wriggle a little and one speaks, "You! Creatures from underneath are not supposed to be out here. Perish, cursed being!" Naruto glares at them and speaks seriously, "I'm not a demon." The men look at each other and then they charge towards Naruto, "There are only three races… humans, angels and demons!" The blond is about to run when the two men scream with a bright light burns within them.

Naruto blinks as the men fall down lifelessly at the floor. He glares at the bodies and then Sasuke walks in the alley, holding a hand up after snapping. The blond glares at the raven and says, "You should have let them kill me. I want to cease living in the mortal world." The raven then walks up to him, kicking away the lifeless bodies as he goes, "Don't be stupid, Naruto. You are exiled here in the mortal's world. And just like the others, you will keep on re-spawning and dying thousands of deaths… until you decide to run away from them."

"What does a demon know about angels. You don't know anything and yet you—" Naruto gets halted by the raven's finger at his very lips. Sasuke smirks and then banishes the smile, "I've been facilitating fallen angels for years now. I know everything they've been through. And whether you like it or not, you are among **us** now. And whether you like it or not… they will hunt you until they are satisfied, the newborn Powers will hunt down after them, and they will hunt you down forever."

[End of Chapter 1]

Oh, you'll find out about the title in further chapters! ^^ Thank you for reading and please review! ^^

Chapter 2: The Witches' Lair

_Saying such… I figured Sasuke would have a lot of witches in his disposal. But seeing these girls, I am… mistaken. How come you have less witches than the others?_

_**Let's just say I'm choosy picking witches… and let's go to school along with them.**_


	2. The Witches' Lair

Unlike my other fics, I'd rather not waste time saying unnecessary things…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in anyway humanly possible! Can we just stop this? It's not like I can buy Naruto without selling Sasuke's body to him! Oops, that was random!

WARNING: Yaoi, gore, violence, lemon and lime, sins… and believe me, I meant NO BLASPHEMY!

… **I Fell For Love …**

**Last Chapter's Summary: **A fallen angel has entered the Mortal's world five days ago and he has finally given in to the temptations of committing sin. After he got attacked by some Powers, he decides to come along with the demon he rebuked before.

… **I Fell For Love …**

"I was a Watcher. I exactly know what mortals do in a senior high school." Naruto gazes through his shoulder to watch Sasuke extinguish the smoke he had while walking towards the school. Now standing before the aged gates, the two non-humans then gaze at the horizon before them with the raven saying, "I know. But you see, I have arranged everything yesterday. Today, you will start working as a librarian and so we have to come to school early."

"W-Why?" Naruto looks at the raven with a confused face, not knowing why would a demon do so. Sasuke then leads him inside the campus, "I'm tired of forcing you to commit sins… so I just figured out that finding a way for you to earn money so you can eat will be the best option now." He says before a meaningful wink.

Naruto evades any further eye contact and looks around the peaceful school premises, "Did you cheat anything on that resume I was supposed to pass?" Sasuke pockets both of his hands and walks differently as they come to see some students, "I'll introduce you later to my witches. Now, you should head to the library at the second floor of that building. See you later." He then runs off to a certain direction.

Naruto stops walking and watches Sasuke slow down and then a bunch of male students talk with the raven. His face is utterly different from the demon Naruto has seen everyday ever since they have met. No vicious eyes, no malevolent aura, no malicious smirks… nothing but a dull appearance. Naruto then looks around as the students seem to start flooding in. _This must be his meat suit's life before he gave it all up. I wonder what happened to the Watcher in charge of him._

…

**I FELL FOR LOVE**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 2: THE WITCHES' LAIR**

…

"_**You, who have failed to protect the human assigned to you; who gave in to the whispers of darkness; who willingly let a demon take over thy protectorate's heart… is guilty of treason and absolute punishment. You are to be exiled to the world of the mortals without any fortune; any comrade; and let your Grace be gone forever!"**_

Naruto takes a deep breath while taking a break from organizing the books the students are gladly misplacing. The memories of his punishment rewinds within his mind and he can't help but to brood about it. He then goes back to work after a minute and hears a somewhat loud giggling from afar. He carefully walks around the shelf and sees a group of students hiding behind the shelves.

There are two men and two women… doing quite some show. One girl is leaning against the shelf with her pants and undergarments pulled down to her ankle and her legs open widely. She's spilling a generous amount of chocolate syrup over her crotch and the men are like licking it to their utmost satisfaction. The other girl is restraining her loud giggles while filming the act. Naruto frowns and clears his throat, "You shouldn't really be doing that in school."

The quartet looks at his pissed-off face and then he reaches out his hand to cover his face from the camera. The men smirk and one tries pissing him off some more, "Whaddaya want, man? Can't you see we're busy in here? You shouldn't really poke your nose in someone's motherfucking business!" He then grabs Naruto's collar and spits at the side.

For a moment, Naruto thinks about what he should really do. He doesn't have his Grace to protect himself after all. Then his eyes stray to the girl holding out the camera towards him… but a confused look is written in her face. She taps the camera— the guy just throws Naruto away and the blond sits up after the act. The guy makes a tag with the other and then he grabs Naruto again, motioning for a punch.

"…_**from the lips, from the ears, from the books, from the ceiling…"**_

Naruto then hears another voice as the guy motions to punch him… but fails to do so as the student squirms as if something very painful is getting pulled from within him. He then starts vomiting… crickets and sorts of other big insects. He let goes of Naruto and runs away from the library, earning screams from the students he pass by. The other three run off as well as more insects flood from the books at from the holes at the ceiling.

"You're not scared?" A girl's voice disrupts his thinking and Naruto looks behind him. There is a girl in a blue cardigan, white dress and blue step-ins standing behind him… holding a witchcraft book against her chest. He frowns at her and glances back at the supposedly insect-filled place only to see smudged chocolate syrup on the tiled floor. He looks back to the girl who is shrinking in fear that the man would call her a freak… like the others she helped.

Naruto stands up and walks to her and bends down a little. _What happened to the Watchers assigned to these people?_ The girl steps back a little and he asks, "What are you doing, walking around with a witchcraft spell book?" She gasps in surprise and she fiddles with her hair, "You know of this book." She then puts the book inside her bag and smiles shyly at the fallen angel, "Then you must be Naruto-san. My master told me I would find you here."

"Your master?" Naruto says in wonder and she leads him to a table deep enough the library, "My master has given me the power to help other people… even if I have to hail it from the darkness. He said my Watcher has been long executed by other demons. And so he's watching over me now." Naruto looks around some more and says in a serious tone, "Have you ever seen your master… even in a meat suit?"

"No." She shakes her head with a contented smile, "I only hear his whispers everywhere." Naruto frowns and then he asks, earning a scared gaze from the girl, "So how much does your powers cost? One death? Two or three?" She looks away and abruptly stands up to run away from him, "I have to go! I'll be late for class!" With that, she disappears from Naruto's eyeshot.

_Wait, something seems to be wrong in here. There should be another Watcher to take over. And it seems that there are only a few Watchers roaming around this place. What's going on?_ Naruto then stands up and walks to the Cleaner's Closet to get a mop and water for the smudged syrup. _I might not be an angel anymore… I might just be a Watcher before. But I still need to know what's going on…_

_I might just get my Grace back._

…

**I Fell For Love**

…

"So that's what's gon'na happen, Uchiha." A pink haired girl is rudely talking to Sasuke when Naruto finds them at the hallway towards the empty gym. The club hours are already over and so is Naruto's shift. Another girl with a red hair snorts in agreement, "Sakura's right. There's no way we'll stay longer. Let's go!" The two girls walk away and they see Naruto standing stupid at the hallway. They then hear running footsteps towards them and Naruto recognizes the brunette earlier.

"N-Naruto-san." The brunette says and then the pink-haired woman says, "Oh, maybe you can step aside, Hyuuga. We're in a hurry, you see." She gasps and bows a little as she steps to the side, giving way to the two. Sasuke then walks to them and speaks, making the two girls halt, "Wait, Sakura, Karin." They turn to him and Karin, the redhead, is about to bark when a dark atmosphere suddenly covers them.

"What's going on?" Karin yells as she flings around and the Sakura whimpers as she squats at the ground, "Master, save us!" They then hear their master's laughter… not as a whisper but from a person. They turn to Sasuke who is back to the one Naruto would recall. His ever vicious eyes gleam differently as he crosses his arms before him, "At last, work shift is done. It's kind'a hard to keep them all together, you see."

"You could have just talked to them through your whispers." Naruto responds to make Sasuke smirk bigger before he beckons the three women to come near, "Come, sweeties." Sakura stands up and runs to him and holds his face, "What are you doing inside Uchiha, master? You could have used someone else… instead." Karin agrees with hum and the brunette seems examining their classmate. Sasuke chuckles as he lays down his arms, "I liked his body. I can care less about what you people think."

"M-Master… why did you call us here?" The brunette asks shyly as Sakura and Karin go to his side for an embrace. Naruto somehow frowns and then Sasuke starts, "I just wanted to introduce you to my friend here. Naruto, this is Sakura Haruno, her cousin Karin and one of their classmates, Hinata Hyuuga. They have been serving me for two years now."

"And there are only three of them?" Naruto snorts which seems to be very unlikely of him. Sasuke twitches and then he walks away from his witches towards the blond angel, "Yes, Naruto. I have something to tell you." The blond stares at him with his rebuking eyes but the raven circles him and ends up holding his shoulders from behind, "I thought I have made it clear with you that I can always hear your thoughts. And planning to do something like _**that**_ is… dangerous for an angel who doesn't have his Grace."

"Don't you dare stop me, Sasuke." He threatens the smirking raven but Sasuke runs his hands down the angel's arms and back up to his shoulders again, "I won't stop you. To be honest, I am more than willing to help you… since I'm the one who made you fall." Naruto budges from his hold and then Sasuke walks back to his witches, "The sorcerers have set up a barrier to stop angels from coming in the mortal's world. In a day, the whole city will be engulfed by it… in other days to come, the whole world."

"But how come some… angels can still come in." Naruto looks at the ground angrily and then Sasuke recalls his smirk, "They have been deployed here months ago. It's been a month ever since they have lost much contact to the Watchers in the city. You are not an angel anymore when you came _**back**_ here so the barrier wouldn't stop you." Naruto then looks at Sasuke with a blend of emotions, his lips hesitating to say something. He then just resorts to closing his eyes and utilizes his anger…

_Why are you doing this?_

_**That's an easy question. I still love you, fallen angel.**_

[End of Chapter 2]

Thanks for reading and a lot more for the review!

Powers = the fourth order of Angels; the ones who are descending to the world of mortals to battle the creatures of the dark

Watchers = the ninth order of Angels; the Guardian Angels assigned to each human and the messengers of heaven

Chapter 3: Mortal Demons and Rugged Watchers

_So I still have some time to break the barrier! We have to hurry, Sasuke!_

_**Yeah, yeah. But do you really know where to start? And wow… suddenly treating me like a comrade.**_

_I don't know where to start but I can feel it. Wait. Are those Watchers?_

_**Yeah. The Watchers who are just waiting to die…**_


	3. Mortal Demons and Rugged Watchers

I'll be mentioning different orders of angels in here… and types of demons and malevolent spirits, I guess. Fabricated facts… fabricated facts… FABRICATED FACTS!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in anyway humanly possible! Can we just stop this? It's not like I can buy Naruto without selling Sasuke's body to him! Oops, that was random!

WARNING: Yaoi, gore, violence, lemon and lime, sins… and believe me, I meant NO BLASPHEMY!

… **I Fell For Love …**

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Naruto's condition worsens as the threat of sealing off the human world from the Heavens comes to his knowing. Meeting Sasuke's witches and gaining 'helping hands', can Naruto do something about it? And what are those Watchers doing?

… **I Fell For Love …**

"_**Angel-sama! Help me!" The poor girl reaches out her hand desperately towards the Watcher that's supposed to be saving her. Naruto stand still, his feet planted at the invisible ground of a memory and his lips sealed from any movement. His azure eyes then twitch and show mercy… but his body does not move despite the plea. Dark tentacles are devouring her soul and she can only call for the angel.**_

_**And he can only watch her be eaten by darkness. The blond angel steps nearer and the girl reaches out some more, the tentacles holding her back much more. He reaches out for her hands and their fingers touch, the girl cries for the thought-so salvation.**_

"_**I'm so sorry." He speaks with his softest whispers and the look on the girl's face becomes broken. The dark tentacles become thicker and they start pulling her inside the dark circle where they have sprouted from. Naruto lays down his arm and the girl screams in so much pain and misery as the tentacles start piercing her. She calls out once more, "Angel-sama!"**_

_**Naruto watches her damnation with a broken expression and his hands clutching into tight balls. And then a somewhat dark figure with oozing dark aura shows up behind Naruto… embracing him from behind and covering his eyes with one hand. The dark figure whispers as his ear, "So much for idealizations, Naruto."**_

Naruto wakes up from a dream… a nightmare from the past. He lays his arm over his eyes, panting heavily after the dream. Memories have been replaying badly in his head and the pain seems to pierce him yet again. The betrayal that cost his rank comes back… but the condition is starting to come true. A wish starting to flourish…

…

**I FELL FOR LOVE**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 3: MORTAL DEMONS AND RUGGED WATCHERS**

…

Sasuke and Naruto are walking around the city… looking for someone they call Anubis. That guy is a prominent sorcerer at the poor districts and just as what Karin has said, he is one of the sorcerers that are casting the barrier. The former angel just keeps his gaze at the way while the demon is checking out the hookers they see along the way. Sasuke looks left and right to see the women lure them off the track and have them afford and pay for pleasure service.

"My. My. What a very sinful place for an angel to be seen." The demon whistles before whispering those words, his arm crawling towards Naruto's shoulders, "Are you sure you can manage?" The blond closes his eyes for a while and then reopens them, "Our eyes should be untainted by impurity… and deception. We should look through sin and lies… and extinguish the demon behind them." Sasuke wraps his other arms around the blond's shoulders to form an embrace, "Yeah, extinguish them. Not love them." The angel budges his nearest shoulder to the demon to break the embrace.

They arrive at the place according to the information the redhead witch has given… the angel gazing at the worn-out house. Sasuke then links his arm with Naruto's and they approach the residence of this so-called Anubis. The demon plays his tricks at the latches and locks… swing the door open for entry. They then reach a room which is filled with anti-angel circles and candles lining a ritual circle. The man in the center then smirks, "A fallen angel and a dy—"

"Seems to me that you're more than our average sorcerer." Sasuke says and then the man yells to introduce himself as fire engulfs the place, "I am Anubis and I shall judge your pathway to Hell!" He hails fireballs and fire whips from the fire surrounding them, making Naruto wince in the scorching heat. Sasuke just swipes his arms away, dispersing the flames. Anubis then makes all of the fire engulf the two supernatural beings. The demon snaps before the flames automatically vanish… Anubis breaking through the window. Sasuke and Naruto go after him and a long chase has begun.

Through the alleys, streets, parking lots, and residences… they've gone through most of the area in the poor districts. He then steals an oil lamp from one house and stops as the two get in distance. Sasuke and Naruto slow down to a stop as they anticipate another trick from Anubis' sleeves. He grins victoriously at the two frowning men and then he rejoices as he breaks the lamp, "No one can ever stop the dawn of Our Apocalypse!" He pours the oil at his body and cast himself into flames… the angel and the demon watching his ashes be blown by the winds. Sasuke then grins as he clutches his hands at his sides, "Neither can someone get away from me."

"Let's go before mortals see us." Naruto then grabs Sasuke's wrist and pulls him away from the scene that is soon infested by by-standers and neighbours. The blond drags him along the maze of alleys of the poor districts and the dirty nature of the place can't take his attention off the daydream. It's the first time the blond angel has held him without cursing or getting pissed off or angry at least… like a simple friend and the raven savours the feeling. His devilish features begin to melt away in an undue sweet serenity while gazing at the fallen angel's back… as if he can see wings sprouting yet again from Naruto's back. The demon seems to vanish… until he trips at a random broken brick along the way.

He falls face down at the poor alleys and Naruto turns around when he feels the sudden motion. He looks back at the raven and Sasuke slowly slips his hand off from Naruto's grip as he recovers from the unlikely fall. He grips at his face and he whispers, "I just… I suddenly lost control over the suit." The blond frowns at the action but then a sudden sensing of familiar auras takes his attention. He slowly walks to a direction and peeps out the corner to see people crowding at a bonfire. Sasuke walks to him and open his fingers to see the horizon even if his hand is still at his face. Naruto then beckons the demon to come, "Sasuke."

The two walk deeper into the alley where Naruto has seen the crowd. They are all in rugged clothes and some of them have grown beards and long moustaches. The girl is stirring something like a soup at the pot there at the bonfire… three of them eyeing at the two with suspicion. Naruto stops walking as they reach the eyeshot of everyone in the crowd, the light of the fire making them more recognizable by the locals. The young-looking man with strange dog-like eyes grips at the twig he's holding and says, "What do you want from us? I hope you don't just walk in here unarmed with dozen minions."

"We came here to talk… and we're not with—" Naruto then gazes at Sasuke who latterly gives a sign of refusal, "We're not with those demons that are after your lives." The four of the rugged-looking men twitches and the girl looks at us strangely. The long haired man then lays down the whatever he is holding, "Do you think we will come to believe a lie from a traitor? Coming here with a demon is a proof of your hidden motive." Naruto twitches along with the four humans and then Sasuke walks nearer and bears a devilish grin as he folds his hands over his chest, "It seems to me that they won't entertain your little request. How about I just break their wings some more and immobilize then inside their meat suits?"

The blond then grabs the raven's sleeve and glares at his onyx eyes, "You're not hurting them. It's normal for us— it's normal for angels to doubt the words of… traitors and demons." The woman lets the ladle get stirred a little along with the soup and then the guy with a twig eyes at them as if wanting to attack. Naruto then looks around them and stares at the woman… and then twitches, "A Virtue?" With that the long-haired man and the doggy guy stand up and go meters before them as if going in for battle. The fire then amplifies and each of their shadows bears a pair of wings… that struggles to be fully unfolded.

The guy holding a twig closes one eye in excessive pain as he tries to unfold his wings some more. Naruto stands before them with clutching hands… getting hold back by the fact that he's not an angel anymore. He then closes his eyes and tries to realize something. _If that barrier has been sealing off the Heavens from the human realm then… more and more angels are getting killed by the sons of darkness. I can't just stand here and watch them suffer as they continue to defend themselves. I want to help them… but I can't. I know they won't let me._ Sasuke listens to the guy's dilemma and then he walks nearer and makes the two angels go on guard, "You're too weak to fight."

Dark vines rise from the ground and wrap around the two angels tightly as they struggle. Naruto shoots open his eyes and then the girl then runs towards Sasuke… her hand glowing with divine powers. Her shadow has flapped with two pairs of wings that appear to be tattered enough. But a vine then appears before her… only to slap her to the wall. The blond then grabs the raven's sleeve and is about to say something when— _**I'll hold them hostage for a while and then ask them what you wanted to ask. Every piece of helpful information they give… heal them.**_ Naruto calms down and then goes near the struggling Virtue, "Higher Angel… do you know about the barrier the sorcerers are setting up?"

"…" The Virtue in a meat suit refuses to answer and then the vine gets tighter making them groan some more. The four men then just decide to run… realizing that they may get involved in such a supernatural ruckus. Sasuke smirks and then the vines start crushing their poor meat suits… soon after the doggy suit yells, "Just kill us! We will never… cooperate with… demons…" Naruto then stares at them… _**"Angel-sama!"**_ He then holds his face as he remembers the same feeling when he let Sasuke take the corrupted soul of his protectorate… the soul he is supposed to save, "Sasuke… let's just go…"

"How about I say I refuse, Naruto?" Sasuke recalls the grin and then squeezes them tighter, "Angels with broken wings and without the power to fight back are as good as dead. We better kill them now." The blond stares at him and looks at them as the raven continues, "Don't even think of healing them. They will just despair over it. Angels have big prides after all." The girl then twitches and then Naruto drops his head… feeling bad over his helpless dilemma. The girl closes her eyes and then… whispers at Naruto through angel telepathy, _"You, fallen one. What do you want to do with that barrier? Are you of their aid?"_

Naruto twitches and looks at the angel that is gazing back at him. _I want to break the barrier and stop this madness. I know you regard me as a traitor… but it's not like… I aim to sacrifice all of my brothers and sisters with that betrayal._ Sasuke twitches and notices that the Virtue is already talking to him. He releases her and then Naruto goes to catch her… earning gasps from the two other angels. The girl then sits down and breathes heavily as Naruto holds her and lets her whole body glow. She continues to talk, _"I see… you wanted to have your Grace back. But it will be a very dangerous task, fallen one. However, I may not be able to help you. But I can tell you one thing… the barrier are guarded by demons and sorcerers that are commanded by the Lilims. You can find a Dominion with the human name of Tsunade at the rich districts of the city. She knows more of those sorcerers."_

…

**I Fell For Love**

…

"So we're going to look for someone named Tsunade… is that right, honey?" Sasuke asks as he walks with Naruto out the school the next day. Sasuke has already had Karin track down the woman that Virtue is talking about and they have to prepare for anything by then. However, Naruto has noticed something strange about the raven… and that hand he's been holding for a while. He then goes to him and grabs the hand… earning wince from the raven. He then unrolls the bandage and gazes at that big cut that draws from the intersection of his pointer and middle finger towards his wrist. The blond frowns and asks, "What happened?"

"Those big ninnies at the classroom did this to m…" Sasuke then stares long at it… remembering how the bullies held him tight and drew the cut. Naruto wonders at the strange sight… a strange face for Sasuke to bear. The blond can't possibly make out anything by the way he stare at the wound… at the blood flowing out from the cut. With Sasuke being so busy reminiscing about something, Naruto then just holds the raven's hand near and kisses the wound. The demon then twitches and watches the wound heal… as he savours the feeling of his hand getting kissed by that angel.

Naruto finishes healing the wound and says, "You better heal your own wounds. The suit might be dead but it doesn't mean you can let it bleed as much as you want." His azure eyes meet with his onyx orbs… and soon enough, Sasuke nears his face to Naruto only to passionately kiss the angel's mortal body. Their hands then face each other and the fingers lace… with their eyes closed and bodies colliding closer. With their deep kiss devouring the fallen angel's hesitation, they continue on with their little show at the dark and lonesome alley with their mortal bodies of 17 and 23… until someone chuckles loudly, "Looks like Uchiha and the librarian are a couple."

They pull back and look around as the whole gang of Sasuke's bully classmates appear around them, armed with different weapons. They are chuckling madly and sinisterly at the whole situation… watching Naruto fling around furiously and Sasuke suddenly shoving his head at the blond's chest. The leader spits his smokes at the side and walks to the two, "Uchiha Sasuke… who would have thought you're having a relationship with the librarian, neh?" And then he walks around them with Naruto glaring at him, "And who have thought tonight happens to be the last night you can kiss your love, huh?" Naruto looks around and then he hears Sasuke whisper in his mind…

_**They wanted to kill ME.**_

[The End of Chapter 3]

Virtue = fifth order of angels; they bring miracles and guide those who are growing intensively spiritually weak

Dominion = sixth order of angels; angels of wisdom and intuition and of wise management

Lilims = the daughters of Lilith, the first demon

Chapter 4: The Life He Had Abandoned

_With the forces of Heavens greatly weakening, even the hold of faith and divinity on humans has greatly diminished. Now nothing lies in this city but mayhem caused by demons and their minions. Before we can get to find Higher Angel Tsunade… we have to deal with these ruthless humans first. And there is something bothering Sasuke with the things that are happening to his meat suit… like he himself has been feeling despair and desperation. Sasuke, something feels not right… your aura is melting…_

_**It's happening… again.**_


End file.
